Things that change
by SlytherPuffAshley
Summary: Gumlee story gumball is a jerk Marshall lee mpreg AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Marshall_**

I have a date with Gummy tonight. He says he has a so exited, I love him so much he is the only one besides my older sister,Simon, and Betty I ever felt I could open up now though I just hope I don't throw up; you see I've been sick for a little over a week now and- Oh here comes Gummy?

 ** _Third person_**

Burton "Prince" Gumball uproched his boyfriend, Marshall Lee Abedeer,who was excited for tonight "hi Gummybear,can't wait for tonight!" "About that, Marshall there's something I need to tell you..."Marshall was starting to get nervous "Yeah Bubba?" Burton sighed then took a deep breath and said "I think we should break up."Marshall froze"But Gummy I thought you lov-" "Marshall don't make this harder then it needs to de just Go!" "But Bu-" "No Marshall just shut up and go away!who could actually love a stupid, selfish,vain,childish, jerk like You Go AWAY!" With tears in his eye and a quiet sob Marshall ran straight home,into his room

and cried himself to sleep.

 ** _Marceline_**

I'm going to kill him IM GOING TO KILL HIM! He hurt my baby brother! I found him passed out with tears still on his face, and he was crying so hard telling me what happened. If he come within 60 feet of Marmar again I will make sure he never fucking walks again. It's been two weeks since then and we're on our way to the hospital now. Marshy has been sick for a while know;I hope it's nothing serious.

 **NEXT TIME**

 _" your pregnant "_

 _ **Please don't hate me! Bubba won't be a jerk forever and Marshall has a safe pregnancy ; now this is a high school AU but the are all still in a post apocalyptic world after the mushroom war and they all still have there "powers" with some tweaks. Now on this chapter And next chapter on baby boy names please vote**_


	2. Baby boy names

Hikaru  
Yuki  
Ron  
Kasey  
Kasper  
Jasper  
Keao  
Keith  
Destrey  
Markus  
Ronnie  
Riku  
Bryce  
Benny  
Anthony  
Allen  
Chris  
Sammy  
Names to vote on. Feel free to suggest more!

Notes:

I'm going to have Marshall In another relationship temporarily vote on who I should put him with.. Boys only please , but if I like the character it could be a girl; OCs welcome


	3. Marshall?

-Marceline-  
"Come on Marmar it'll be fine,ok?" Marshall is very nervous and personally I don't blame him I mean he's been sick for a while now an it doesn't seem to be getting any better. He looked like he was about to respond when the doctor call for us. He got paler and shakey. I gave a small smile."hey it's ok Mar,I'll be right there with you."  
"Hello I'm please have a seat" He did as he was told." Ok Marshall,I need you to answer some questions ok, and then we'll run some tests" Marshall took a deep breathe "Ok." nodded "ok Species?" Half demon, half vampire" "physical age?" "17" "age?" "998 years" " Wow young for vampires AND demons aren't ya" "Yeah I guess." He mumbled. She smiled "Ok now for those test, don't worry they won't hurt a bit"

-1hourlater-

"Um.. Mr Abedeer have you been .. Sexually active at all in the passed couple months?" What could that have to do-oh... Oh is he?" umm..y-yeah,is um am I ok?" Of course Sir but it's the most fascinating thing." She said with a smile. He is! He's-" your pregnant!"

-5yearslater-

Gumball was setting up for his first class of the day of the new year. Setting out ingredients, mixing bowls, whisks, and such as that. He finished college three years early and was working here at the university of AAA.  
He heard that they had a new teacher here this year; Like him this new teacher was teaching two subjects, music and art, he wondered if it was someone he know or what they are like. He looked at the clock.  
Oh well no time to think about it now,the Headmaster (I like this word it makes me feel hogwartsy) was going to introduce this new teacher to the rest of the staff in the library before class he'd better get going.

IN-the-library

Every one was a buzz with excitement; whispers and rumors quietly working through the small crowd, Lsp being the cause of most, no one really believed them but it was fun to then Headmaster Owl (cosmic owl) called for everyone's attention "ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce the newest addition to our staff." He does a little come forward signal to the side and Bubba gasps at who he see.  
Think,smooth, slightly wavy hair to the shoulders, fair pale blue-grey skin,big, beautiful cyan eyes, small smile with two fangs peeking out from under his upper lip, red plaid flannel, black jeans, red Chuck Taylors, and a small slightly feminine .Owl continued his speech knocking Bubba out of his thoughts " This is Mr. Abedeer, would you like to introduce yourself?" Marshall shook his head " No thanks;I'm sure I'll meet you all eventually."  
Mr. Owl nodded " alright then all of you return to your classrooms and wait for your students;they will be there shortly, Burton would you show Marshall to his classroom, it is his first day after all."  
Marshall eyes went wide and he looked straight at Burton, sure enough it was his bubba; bright violet eyes, thick short pink bubblegum hair spiked up in the front, dressy pink purple and wine clothes meant for the Royal he knew Bubba was, tall strong frame with broad shoulders, and light pink Bubba; the man who broke his nodded And Marshall walked over with a sad smile."Hey bubba long time no see." "Yeah how have you been Marshy?" "Marshall, just Marshall ok?" Bubba frown slightly but soon smiled again " Of course sorry Marshall, how are you " I'm fine, a lots happened but I'm fine."  
They were at the music/art room now. But before they went in they  
heard a sweet voice coming their way"Mommy,MOMmy,MOMMA!"

Notes:

Please ask me stuff tell me what you think and suggest boy names I'll pick 4 and have you vote on them and all others will be used in other stories and there will be more mpreg later in the boy or girl or twins ,boys girls or both and names.

Chapter Management


	4. AN:YAY!

Name Picked : Bryce thanks to noveltynerd on for the suggestion^^


	5. AN: I will update soon

Boys name is Bryce it won by one vote jasper came in second and will very likely still be used in the story; Ebony won for the girl name Emily like jasper will still be used later on. And I am planning on putting Marshall in a temporary relationship so far Flame prince has one vote OCs welcome, male is preferred but girls welcome. Please send me a description of oc I also have one for an oc named Ronnie he's a ghost and has rainbow hair and eyes. Plz vote


	6. New chappie short chappie

-Marshall lee-

"Mommy!" I hear from behind me. I turned around to see my little boy running at me. "Bryce? What are you doing here? Where's Marcy?" I ask forgetting that Bubba is right behind me." Blaise and Aunt Marcy said I could say hi" he said with a big smile hugging my legs " Yeah we thought lil Marmar might like to see him before his first day of school" I hear my sister say as she and Blaise hug me;Blaise keeping his arm around my shoulders " Yep, plus I may have wanted to see you to Marshie~" I laugh and punch him playfully " butt" I hear a cough and turn. Oh, right Bubba " Burton, you've met my sis Marciline, this is my son Bryce, and my boyfriend Blaise" I smile at the flame headed boy " that's guys but classes start soon. Why don't you go have some breakfast and after school we can go out for ice cream, ok?" Bryce nods excitedly " Ok mommy!Bye bye love you!" I giggle he's too cute " love you too now be good." "Yes mommy" " bye Marshie" Marcy says as She leads my son out. " Bye love see you tonight" Blaise says before following them, but not before giving me a quit kiss " Bye guys and don't buy him sweets until after lunch" I call after them. I turn back to Bubba I can see he's still shocked

-Gumball-

I clear my throat. That was definitely something I was not prepared for. The little one, the boyfriend, and his sister looking like she was gonna kill me. You have a son? And why does he call you Mommy?" I asked him, still very confused about all of this. He blushes " oh… um… Yeah, he's about five and is gonna start kindergarten soon. As for him calling me mommy, well that's what I am to him; I have pictures and videos to prove it. I was gonna be 'daddy' but Marcy thought it would be fun to teach him that I'm mommy when we were teaching him to talk." He said a nervous smile on his lips " And Blaise? Boyfriend?" a faint blush spreads on his face "Well technically fiancée but he have really announced it yet, only a couple people know." Ok " and your sisters death glare?" " She hates you." He says like its the most obvious thing in the world " Oh" right protective older sister from hell." So you're getting married?" His blush deepens as he nods "Yeah. Blaise is a good guy, I like him, Bryce likes him, and he's there for me. So how about you? How have things changed since I last saw you Gumball?"

-any suggestions?-


End file.
